Here, have an Apple
by WhenWeMeetAgain
Summary: It's the beginning of a new summer! Travis comes back to Katie with a surprise, my quick one-shot of Traties proposal. Everything goes to Rick,


They say in Old times from our culture that if a man wanted to propose to a woman he could've done it in many ways, the most popular was getting down on one knee with a ring for her in hand. Another way is my favorite, a man would come up to a woman and throw her an apple, if she didn't catch it-

"Katie!" I heard someone yell, I got up from the sand, where I was sitting, I turned from the view of the ocean and to the voice. It was my sister, Miranda, she looked somewhat like me, we had the same nose and eye shape. I had grass green eyes and she had hazel ones, with specks of green in them.

I had curly dark brown hair and she had straight black hair. I was one year older than her. She ran up to me.

"Hey Miranda" I smiled as I gave her a hug. "When did you get dropped off?" I asked her. She wasn't a all year camper like me, her dad was still alive.

"Few minutes ago, can't wait for the summer, 18 now, I can vote next year!" She said excitedly. I laughed.

"Go see Malcolm, he's been asking me for you" I laughed, she grinned and ran off to her boyfriend. I laughed and went to my boyfriends cabin, he went back to school this year, I didn't want to, I wanted to study plants, I already had more knowledge about them than a normal human being. I would bend the mist the make them think I went to college and would be able to get a great paying job.

I went over to my friend, Sam. She was in charge of the cabin when Travis and Connor weren't here.

"Are they here yet?" I asked her. She shook her head.

"Take a break, you've come into this cabin ten times today and its only eleven in the morning!" She told me. I rolled my eyes.

"If you haven't seen your boyfriend in a year you would be the same" I said to her and sat on Travis's bed. "I won't move until he comes" I told her. She rolled her eyes.

"Fine" she said and layer back down on her bed and read her magazine. I got out my phone, cabin 11 made a few of them specially so monsters couldn't track us. I turned it on and the lock screen was of Travis, Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Miranda, Lou, Connor, and I on the beach. I smiled as I unlocked it and played on my phone.

"I guess both of us are going to sleep here" I heard a man voice say. I smiled down at my phone.

"Maybe Stoll" I laughed and jumped down and gave him a hug.

"Miss me?" He asked. I snorted.

"Understatement, just ask Sam" I told him. He looked at his sister. She nodded.

"It was super annoying!" She exclaimed. I laughed and turned to Travis.

"I believe you owe me a kiss" I told him. He raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know what for but I haven't got one in a year" he smiled and kissed me. Since he was half a head taller than me I went on my toes and responded with my arms wrapped around his neck, lazily. He had his arms around my waist.

"PDA ever heard of it, there are kids here" I heard someone say. I turned to them and saw a red headed girl her light brown eyes were being rolled. I laughed.

"Hey Indigo" I said. Indigo was a daughter of Hecate Travis and I found two years ago. She was twelve when we found her.

"You're fourteen" Travis said. Indigo nodded.

"But still five years younger than you" she said. I shrugged. I turned back to Travis.

"Meet me at the beach tonight" he kissed me and then ran off. I stood there and gave out a laugh then walked out with Indigo.

Later that day I was at the table with my siblings. I was sitting next to Miranda and we were laughing over a story she told me about something that happened at her school. We finished dinner and I headed down to the beach. I sat down in the sand and watched the other campers swim or tan.

"Hey" Travis sat down next to me. I looked at him.

"Ever wonder what would've happened if we weren't together?" I asked him. He poked me playfully.

"I'd be missing out" he smirked. I rolled my eyes and turned back to the ocean.

"So what have you got planned, Stoll" I asked.

"Gardner, put these on" he said and handed me shoes. I laughed and put them on.

"Flying shoes, now come on, I want to take you somewhere" he said and stood up. I laughed and stood up also. He activated our shoes and I went up above everyone else, Travis had my hand.

"Where to Mr. Stoll" I said in a fake British accent. He grinned.

"Above the cabins, I've got something planned" he told me and let my hand go as he flew over to the cabins, he went higher. I followed suit.

"Now stay there" he said and backed up a bit. He pulled out an apple- wait what?

Before I could think he threw the apple at me, I caught it.

"Katie Gardner, will you marry me?" He asked. A tear fell from my face. I looked at the apple in my hand.

"I think I already answered! Are you stupid! Of course!" I yelled and flew over to him and kissed him.

"You'll be mine no matter what" he said. I smiled as a tear came down my face again.

"Good thing I'm not wearing a dress" I told him. He laughed and hugged me tighter.

**so my quick one-shot on a Tratie proposal. Sorry it's taking a while on the Strawberries II story, I haven't been able to get enough access to the computer it's on, anyway, I hope you guys liked it,**

**Love You!**

**~KatieGardnerPlusTravisStoll**


End file.
